Push comes to pull comes to shove comes to terror
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Espio is stuck between four boys who want him, how can a shy chameleon handle the stress.  love pentagon, first Espioxcharmy and Espioxtails, EspioxSonic Espioxshadow
1. Chapter 1

"Espio!" Sonic called happily as the chaotix member walked around the corner. Sonic had been trying to explain to Amy once again that he didn't like her i the way she wanted him to when the chameleon walked around the corner. Sonic then ditched Amy and ran up to Espio a little too enthusiasticly. The chameleon instinctively dodged the hedgehog, who slammed into a wall. The chameleon smiled and held out his hand to the hedgehog.

"Sorry 'bout that, force of habit ya know." Espio said calmly, the hedgehog smiled as he grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"No problem, I probably shouldn't have run up to you like that anyway." Sonic said with a smile.

"Espio! How could you do such a thing!" Amy screamed as she ran up to the chameleon, knocking down the blue hedgehog in the process. Sonic groaned at the pain of hitting the ground a second time while Amy immediately started to chastise the pink chameleon known as Espio.

"How could you do such a thing to poor Sonic!" The pink hedgehog asked, completely disregarding the fact that she had just done the same thing. Espio chuckled at Amy's anger towards him and after a quick look at Sonic to make sure he was okay dashed off. Amy immediately screamed after the pink chameleon.

"Hey get back here!" Amy yelled as Sonic smiled, staring in the direction Espio had run off in. The blue hedgehog had a large crush on Espio, though he didn't like admitting it to anyone. If he ever did he would likely get made fun off, ridiculed or at worst get disowned by his close friends for being gay. Not only that, but as far as he could tell Espio was straight, so if he ever did come out the closet he had doubts that Espio would agree to a relationship with him.

* * *

Espio the chameleon had just returned home after the incident with Amy and was shocked to see his small bee companion in the kitchen flying just above a frying pan. The kid appeared to be cooking something. Espio smiled as he walked into the kitchen, sneaking up behind the bee ready to give him a small fright.

"I wonder how Espio will like these oysters, Rouge said that oysters were the most romantic things in the world." Charmy said with a giggle. Espio was taken aback by the Bee's comment. Sure he liked Charmy, but as a little brother. He couldn't imagine Charmy feeling that way about him.

Not sure how to react to the moment, Espio fled the building with the silence and grace of a ninja. Leaving Charmy to finish frying up his batch of oysters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Espio!" Tails called happily, the chameleon groaned because he knew what would happen next. The two tailed fox stopped next to him and smiled happily with the grin that Espio found completely adorable.

"So Espio, i've got two tickets to see 'At the gates' and I was wondering if..." Tails said, before blushing and looking at his feet. Espio smiled at the cute display of a young boy with a crush asking him on a date. The only problem was that the boy was asking him, another boy, on this date. Not only that, but he'd never even heard of a band called 'At the gates' so he wasn't sure how to answer hs question.

"Well...who is this 'At the gates', maybe if I knew who they were I could..." Espio started to say before Tails jumped up. He immediately pulled out his mp3 player and placed the headphones on Espio's ears. For a few seconds Espio couldn't hear anything but static, and then...

_We are blind, to the world's within us. Waiting, to be born._

"Oh my god, this is sweet!" Espio cried as the hardcore song caressed his ears. Tails smiled at his crushes liking of the band, and flashed the tickets in front of his face.

"So, will you go with me?" Tails asked, Espio nodded. He knew it was a heavy metal concert so chances are nothing interesting would happen between the two friends. Tails squealled with delight and ran off. Forgetting that he had left his mp3 player with Espio.

"Whew, good thing that pest left." A familiar voice said from behind him, Espio stifled a groan as he realized who was behind him.

"Hey there Shadow." Espio said with a mock grin as he prepared himself for the fourth boy in a row to hit on him.

* * *

"Hey Sonic, guess what!" Tails cried happily, Sonic smiled at his friend's enthusiasm from the couch. Tails, not waiting for Sonic to guess immediately told him.

"Espio and I are going to a 'My dying bride' concert together."


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

Last night was so bloody weird, apparently there was a mix up with the tickets and instead of 'At the gates' me and Tails went to see 'my dying bride'. The band was okay, but they had so many dark romantic songs it made me a little nauseous by the end. Though I will admit it was kinda cool to see a metal band with a violin player as a member.

Though here's where the concert got weird. Apparently Charmy and Sonic like the band and decided to go to the concert. Which wuldn't have been too strange, if not for the fact that they both got seats remarkably close to me. So as a result the whole concert I got weird looks from both of them. Charmy actually flew into my arms during the unexpected twist in one of their songs. Which kinda struck me as weird, I mean if he were a fan wouldn't he have seen the twist coming.

I'll be honest though, I have no idea why Tails rubbed up against me throughout the concert. Why on Mobius did he rub his head against mine throughout the concert, was he hitting on me?

Either way, it was a great concert and I did have a bit of fun. Well, as much fun as I could with two guys flirting with me the whole time. Three if Tails was trying to flirt, but I doubt it. When I think about it I believe he was just tired or something and that's why he kept yawning and cuddling up against me.


End file.
